Adam and Fiona
by AJ' Taylor
Summary: What happens when Fiona and Adam finally get together? How long do they last? What happens when a new character comes? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

As Fiona walked in the doors of the new degrassi, the world seemed to stop for Adam. He looked at her and knew he immediately loved her. He smacked Eli's shoulder.

"Is that Fiona?" he didn't take his eyes off of her.

"Yeah, why?" Eli said with a chuckle.

"Um…no reason" Adam said shaking his head. Clare walked over and Eli kissed her. It made Adam want Fiona more. When he turned to look at her, she was looking at him. Their eyes met for a brief moment. Adam looked down at his feet.

"Bull." Eli said with a half smile on his face.

"What, no it's not bull. I'm serious" Adam said to him trying not to laugh. Adam sucked at lying. Whenever he was lying he would burst out laughing.

"Yeah okay! Whatever floats your boat" Eli said wrapping his arm around Clare's waist.

"we gotta' get to English class Adam. Are you coming?" Clare said watching Adam look at Fiona. Adam kept his eyes glued to Fiona. "Adam..?" Clare asked.

"Oh yeah right. Um... I'll be there in a minute, you guys go ahead."

"Okay…" Clare said as her and Eli walked off.

Adam started to walk over to Fiona, but then…he didn't expect Drew to be there. Drew was flirting with Fiona! Adam knew he didn't have a chance up against Drew. He backed up a bit and just watched. When drew walked away Fiona came over to talk to Adam.

"Hey Adam, I saw you staring at me…is there something wrong?" Fiona asked, blushing.

"Oh hi, um… no it's nothing. I just was wondering if you needed someone to walk with to class…." Adam said as he looked down at his feet. Fiona smiled.

"Sure, I could use the company." Adam looked up. A smile spread across his face.

"Après vous" Adam said trying to speak French to seem smart. Fiona giggled and started to walk.

"So, Fiona…" Adam said trying to put his thoughts together.

"Yes…?" Fiona asked...

"Well, Me, Eli and Clare are all going to the Dot after school. I was wondering if maybe you would like to come to hang out with us." Adam asked, he felt like he just lifted a ton of bricks off his chest.

"Oh, sure that would be fun! It would be a good time to make new friends" Fiona said "Oh, this is where I get off" She continued jokingly.

"See you after school then?" Adam asked hoping she wouldn't say no.

"See you after school! Oh and come by locker first…I want to tell you something" Fiona said with a smile.

Adam just made it to English class before the bell rang. Eli and Clare stared at him as he took his seat quietly.

"Where were you? That wasn't a minute…more like you walked all the way around the school then came back!" Clare said "Who is she?" Clare asked quietly with a smile.

"Who's who?" Adam asked trying to get out of answering.

"The girl you're almost late for English class for" Eli cut in saying. The teacher walked in, "Take your seats…today we will be working on more poetry" She started with the lesson.

After class Adam explained to Eli and Clare that Fiona was going to come with them to the Dot. Just to make new friends.

"Right…you asked her as 'friends'" Eli said with a smirk. Clare looked at Eli with an expression that shut him up. They walked their separate ways to their other classes.

When the final bell rang Adam jumped out of his seat to meet Fiona at her locker.

"Hey look who's here right on time!" Fiona said

"Actually I'm three and a half minutes late…sorry" Adam said jokingly.

"Ooh, bad…" They both laughed.

"Adam, I wanted to talk to you about…today."

"Yeah…?" Adam said looking into Fiona's bluish green eyes.

"Well…your brother, drew, came up to me and asked me out. But, I know he likes to get like…serious, so I rejected him" Adam's face lit up.

"By serious you mean…?" His mind racing with thoughts. Fiona stared at him with a look saying 'think harder' then Adam interrupted the silence "you mean sexual?" Fiona smiled and said "I'll meet you at the Dot okay?"

"Okay" Adam said smiling.

As Adam waited at him Dot with Clare and Eli he thought of asking Fiona to go on a real date with him. As if Eli had read his mind, he said "Yes, you should do it! Ask her out, Adam…even Clare sees that you like Fiona" They both laughed and Adam waited by the door. When he saw Fiona walk up he ran back to sit down with Eli and Clare

"Guys, please don't embarrass me."

"Do we ever embarrass you?" Eli joked. Adam looked at him and Eli said "okay, okay not funny" and turned away.

"Hi Adam" Fiona said as she walked over. Adam got up and pulled out a chair for Fiona.

"Hey, wanna' sit down?" Fiona smiled and replied "Sure!"

Adam and Fiona ended up staying until the dot closed. Eli and Clare left two hours before and Fiona and Adam were talking the entire time.

"oh my god! It's nine thirty!" Fiona said as she stared down at her phone. She had thirteen missed messages.

"Really? Oh my god, we must have lost track of time…by far!" They both laughed and Adam walked Fiona home.

When Adam got home Drew was waiting at the front door, his arms crossed and he looked pissed off beyond beliefs.

"Hi …?" Adam said as he tried to walk past Drew.

"Yeah nice try, I saw you out with Fiona!" drew said as he pushed Adam back.

"We were just talking!" Adam said pushing Drew back.

"Yeah what a pack of lies! Adam, I know you like her. Stay away form her! Keep out of the picture" Drew said now shouting.

"You know what drew!" Adam said shouting back

"what!"

"SHE doesn't like YOU because she doesn't want to have anything sexual! So you were never in the picture!" Adam said pushing Drew back with every word.

"Adam, don't touch me" Drew said throwing Adam's arms off of him.

"YOU started it! You and Fiona never were and never will be Drew,Can't you let me have this ONE girl? I really like her! YOU had ALLI, you screwed it up Drew!" Drew got furious he ran at Adam and rammed him against the wall. It knocked the wind out of Adam.

"Don't EVER say that again!" Drew shouted as he held Adam's shirt by the collar. Adam pushed him off and said "Then YOU stay away from FIONA!" Adam said as he walked away. Drew stared at him and went upstairs.

The next day at school Fiona was waiting for Adam at his locker.

"hi, what's up you look mad?" Fiona said as Adam slammed his locker shut.

"it's nothing" he said walking away quickly.

"Are you sure?" She said trying to catch up to him.

"drew and I got into a fight …over you"

"oh…" Fiona said stopping.

"what?" Adam said turning around.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I told him that I like you…a lot and he got mad because he likes you too"

"you like me?" Fiona said looking down at her black flats.

"yeah a lot" Fiona walked over and took Adam by the hand.

"I like you too, walk me to class?"

"of course I will!"

the end for now…


	2. Chapter 2

Drew walked past Adam without saying a word. It stung Adam worse than if he had said something mean. He went and caught up to Drew.

"Drew, c'mon. I'm sorry about pulling the Alli card, you didn't blow it with her…you just messed up" Drew stopped walking and turned to look Adam directly in the eyes.

"Adam, I don't need to be comforted by you" His words hit Adam like a punch in the stomach. "What's your problem? I apologized" Adam said starting to get a little mad.

"Adam, you took MY girl. She would have been MY girl if YOU hadn't taken her from me" Drew clenched his jaw like he always does when he's mad. He stared at Adam as Adam stared back. "She would never have been YOURS Drew. She doesn't think of you that way and maybe, for once, a girl likes me? Can't you except that?" Adam said as he felt bad, but furious at Drew. Drew looked at him, shook his head slowly and walked away.

Adam walked off in the other direction. Furious, he threw open his locker. A note fell out of it, it read;

_Adam, _

_Meet me in the Art Room at lunch, Ms. Dawes won't be there…_

_I need to talk to you…_

_-fiona _

Adam was curious what it meant. As he walked down the hall way trying to get to another class he saw Drew sitting on a bench. He looked really upset, as if he was about to cry. "why am I doing this?" Adam thought to himself as he walked over towards Drew.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked standing in front of Drew.

"I blew it…" Drew said with his head in his hands.

"Drew it's not like you-…Drew interrupted Adam

"yeah Adam I did, I blew it and it gets worse. I wanted Fiona so badly because I couldn't stop thinking about Alli, I tried to go out with someone else to get Alli out of my head. I'm really sorry I was such an ass to you" Adam sat down and put his hand on Drew's shoulder. "Dude, it's alright. I know you were in love with Alli, but she's gone. You have to try and forget about her"

"that's my problem Adam, I can't" Drew said looking up. Adam knew he was really hurt.

"I was so stupid! AH man why did I have to ruin it!" Drew said standing up and starting to get louder. "Oh my god! I ruin everything!" Drew shouted as he kicked his books down the hall. "Drew, relax. It's going to be okay…Maybe Alli will come back?" Adam said shrugging his shoulders. Drew looked as if he were going to cry when the bell for lunch rang. Drew straightened up as people were starting to walk down the hall ways. "I got to go" Drew said picking up his books and walking off.

Adam raced to the art room where Fiona was waiting for him. She was sitting at a table when he came over and talked to her.

"Hi. Why did you want me to come to the Art room? We're not even suppost to be in a classroom without a teacher" Adam said jokingly.

"Yeah, well Ms. Dawes trusts me…" Fiona said smirking. "Adam, I like you a lot…I told you that right?"

"yeah you told me. What's up?" Adam asked curious to know what's going on.

"What was last night to you? Like was it just hanging out or…maybe a date?" Fiona said playing with her fingers. Adam didn't know what to say. He was thinking of asking her the same thing. "It's whatever you want it to be." He said trying to sound cool.

"what did you want it to be?" Fiona asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam looked into Fiona's eyes and knew what he wanted to say. His thoughts were scattered, when he opened his mouth to speak…no words came out. It was quiet for a good five minutes as Adam attempted to speak.

"Well…I…I want it to be a…" Adam said slowly trying to put the words together.

"Date?" Fiona finished his sentence with exactly what Adam was trying to say. Adam smiled as Fiona got up and came closer to Adam. She came right up to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Finally…" he thought to himself. Fiona let out a sigh of happiness. "I'm glad we went on that Date Adam…I finally have someone that means something to me and that I know won't ever hurt me the way …" she trailed off and looked at the floor. Adam took Fiona's chin and held her face up to look at him.

"I won't ever hurt you…" he said looking into her eyes and seeing relief. She snuggled her face into his sweater as she felt the tears starting to come. Adam held Fiona closer to him and he could feel the wetness of her tears starting to soak through his sweater. He took her chin and lifted her face to look him in the eyes. He wiped a tear away with his thumb and said "Fiona, I won't hurt you…I promise" She leaned in to kiss him when he stopped her. "Fiona, don't rush it…if you do it won't last" She looked at him and smiled.

"You're a great guy Adam"

As Fiona and Adam stood there in the Art room hugging each other, Bianca walked past. "Wow, look at that…Gracie's got a girlfriend" Bianca said with a devious smirk. She took a picture with her phone. As she went to walk away Drew stopped her. He took the phone out of her hand and deleted the picture.

"Walk away Bianca…" He said clenching his jaw.

"You're just jealous because your sister has a girl and you don't" Bianca said as she touched Drew's chest "But I can change that…" She continued as she winked at him.

"Don't touch me Bianca. And Adam is a boy and I'm not jealous at all…I just want you to lay off and walk away" Bianca gave Drew a look as if she were to be saying 'whatever' and walked off. Drew looked into the Art room and saw how happy Adam looked, he looked down as he felt bad about being so mean, and then walked off.

Fiona pulled away from Adam as she heard her cell phone go off.

"It's Holly J, I have to take this…"

"okay, it's fine. I should go find Eli and Clare anyways…Talk to you later?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"of course!" Fiona said smiling.

Adam was walking down the hall way towards Eli's locker when Bianca came up behind him.

"Hey Gracie..." She said. Adam ignored her and kept walking. Bianca caught up to him quickly. "I said hi!" she said hitting his shoulder.

"No you didn't…you said hi to some Gracie person" Adam said trying to act like he didn't know who she was talking about.

"Looks like Fiona's a lesbian…AND she's crazy!" Bianca said. Adam started to lose his patience with Bianca.

"Listen Bianca…I know this will be hard for you to understand but, I am a boy. Boys go out with girls. Do you understand?" Adam spoke slowly mocking Bianca.

"Yes I understand you freak, you are not a boy. You have boobs and you get your period like the rest of us girls each month" Adam looked at Bianca knowing he had nothing else to say to that. He walked away. Bianca screamed down the hall "FIONA'S A LESBIAN!" and everyone stared at Bianca. When she was satisfied by humiliating someone, she moved on to her next victim.

Adam ran down the halls looking for Eli. When he finally found him he told Eli what had happened…with Bianca and Fiona.

"Congrats, you finally got the girl you fell so hard for" Eli said with his usual smirk.

"yeah yeah thanks" Adam said "Bianca told everyone Fiona's a lesbian, just because her and I are together" Eli looked at Adam in disbelief.

"how did she find out?" Eli asked curious to know.

"I have no idea. I think she saw us in the Art room…"

"what were you doing in the Art room?" Clare cut in walking from her last class

"Me and Fiona were…snuggling I guess you could say" Adam said, looking for words.

"aw, cute!" Clare said as Eli put his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I know but what are we going to do about Bianca?"


	4. Chapter 4

That night I laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, I never knew how many thoughts you could get from just staring. Drew walked in.

"Adam are you awake?" He asked in a loud whisper.

"Now I am" I grumbled sitting up "what's up?" He walked into my room, fully dressed. It was 3am. "Wanna' go out? To a REAL party…Fiona will be there" I thought about this. "We're gonna' sneak out, and then sneak back before mom finds out…are you nuts?"

"no, I just want to go to a party, C'mon adam! You know you wanna'…" he said smiling.

"fine." I got up and got dressed quickly.

"let's go." Drew said elbowing me. We crawled out Drew's window onto the roof top. It wasn't that far of a jump after we slid down the drain pipe to get to the deck roof.

The party was…outrageous. There were kids drunk…everywhere.

"Hey Adam" Fiona said shyly.

"hey, wild party eh?"

"yeah" she said taking Adam by the hand. "Come with me…" she took him into a room where they could be alone and talk. "Here, we don't have to listen to all the drunk guys screaming for pizza" they both laughed.

They were sitting there for an hour before Fiona made the first move. She leaned in to kiss him, this time…Adam didn't stop her. Adam's first kiss. Her lips gentily touched his. It went from slow and innocent to faster and more passionate within minutes. Fiona leaned against Adam and he fell back onto the bed as he laid down. Their lips never unlocked. In between kisses Adam said "Fiona…you know I'm not …physically a guy" she stopped kissing him, She looked into his eyes and said …


	5. Chapter 5

"I…I thought those were just rumors…" She said sliding back a bit.

"Fiona, I understand if you …" Adam was cut off. Drew opened the door.

"Hey Adam we should get going man"

"Hang on a sec, I need to …" Fiona interrupted Adam and said "no, I need to go. Adam I don't think I can do this right now…" she said looking into his eyes. Adam looked away.

Fiona left the room walking past Drew. Adam watched her as she walked out, "Dude, you alright?" Drew asked.

"How come every time I like a girl, she runs off because I'm a girl on the outside? Why can't I just find a girl that accepts me for me?"

"You will find someone…maybe not at Degrassi, but you will find someone"

"I hope so…" Adam said as he got up "we really should get home…mom's gonna' kill us" They both left the room and started to head home.

Fiona was sitting in her brother Declan's car waiting for him to get out from the party to drive her home. "Why did I do that?" Fiona asked herself. She saw Adam and Drew walking home and some part of her wanted to go out there and talk to him but another part said that she didn't want to get involved… She couldn't make up her mind, so she sat there…waiting. She was there for a half an hour before Declan came out.

"hey sis, how was the party" He asked stepping into the driver's seat.

"I don't wanna' talk about it, just drive me home"

"Whatever you say…" Declan stepped on the gas pedal and drove her home as fast as he could.

By the time Adam and Drew got home it was almost getting light out. They quickly climbed back up the drain pipe, then onto the deck roof, then up another drain pipe and into Drew's room. Adam went into his room and put his pajama's back on. When he fell asleep the only thing he could see was the replay of what Fiona said. It hurt him more and more every time he saw it.

At 10am Adam's phone went off. It was his old friend Victoria.

"hello?" he answered still kind of sleepy.

"Hey! Adam, it's me Victoria. Listen, I'm in town for a while and I was wondering if maybe you would like to come and see a movie with me?"

"Oh, um…"

"Oh c'mon Adam…pleeease? Maybe it might lead to something else…if you know what I mean" Adam knew that Victoria knew that he was, on the outside, a girl.

"um, I think I'm in a relationship…"

"you think? C'mon Adam, if you don't know your in this relationship, nothing can happen"

"fine, I guess… when do you wanna' go see this movie?" Adam wasn't sure that he wanted to go but he didn't want to make Victoria upset.

"tonight! Meet me at the Cineplex at 8pm"

"Alright, I'll be there then…"

Adam got out of bed after hanging up his phone. "oh crap!" He thought, remembering that he had left his sweater at the party last night. When he thought about the party, it made him think about Fiona and he sighed at the thought. His phone started to vibrate. 'Message Received' he read. He opened the message. It was from Fiona, his heart skipped a beat. It read :

_Adam I am so sorry, I can not believe I was so stupid. Please come to the Dot at 8 and I'll apologize for real…I'm so sorry! _

Adam read it over and over again. When finally he replied:

_Its okay, Fiona i never thought you would reply back, i really shouldn't have said it the way i did…it was stupid of me_

His face lit up with joy as he re-read the text message over and over again. When it finally sunk in…he can't be with Victoria AND Fiona at the same time!

"What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself.


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY! I haven't posted in FOREVER! I kinda' forgot about it and I'm so sorry I didn't reply to any of your pm's or anything! I'll try to update more often to catch up with Degrassi but I doubt it will happen. Anyways, have fun reading :) I'm also sorry it's a short chapter, just wanted to get to the point. :)

Adam fell back down into his bed, "Damn it!" he shouted as he finally stood up. He sighed; he wanted Fiona more than anything but his guilt for ditching Victoria would eat him alive. Drew walked past his room and into the bathroom. Adam walked over to the bathroom, Drew was brushing his teeth as Adam leaned against the door frame.

"Drew…" he began. Drew replied with a "mm?" his mouth full of foamy toothpaste.

"have you ever been on a date with two girls at once?" he asked, feeling awkward. Drew shook his head then spat into the sink. "Why?" he asked before he started to brush his pearly whites again.

"Oh just um… just asking" Adam shrugged and walked back into his room. He had a new text message.

_You know I only asked you to the movies because I was despereate. I found a guy an actual GUY, you know…with a penis and I'm gonna go to his house instead of going out with you tonight. _

_Have fun without me, _

_Xoxo Victoria. :)_

Adam read the text and felt somewhat hurt but also relieved. "Yes" he whispered to himself. Drew walked past his door again "score two girls Adam?" he asked, stopping in front of his door.

"nah, just one. Just _the_ one" he said a bit quieter. Drew shrugged and walked away. Lately Drew's mind had been somewhere else, Adam thought it was because he missed Allie more than ever and the guilt was killing him. Adam didn't seem to care right now. He got what he wanted, he got Fiona!


End file.
